Romeo and Cinderella
by Senpai's Boo
Summary: Yoshiki, a popular student from Kisaragi High has been sneaking into Ayumi Shinozaki's bedroom every night for 2 months. Despite being hated by her parents and Ayumi not having feelings for him, they still have a one-sided intimate relationship, with Yoshiki pleasuring her. However, Ayumi doesn't know if he loves her... or if he just wants her body. (Nothing too explicit)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! First of all, Merry Christmas! It may not be today, but I'll say it anyways :P So…! Uh… Here's a new Ayushiki fic! I guess this is kind of a christmas present for all my fans out there? If that makes sense, lol. Once again, this one is different from the other fics I've written, but I think it'll be….an entertaining one, hehe. I was going to rate this one M, but the scenes won't be** _ **too**_ **explicit, so I think I'll go with the usual T rating. Oh well, hope you guys will like this one too! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

The pale moonlight shone beautifully through the huge window in my room and lit it up brighter than any lamp could. This privellege was given to me due to my loving family's financial situation; A gallant house with 4 floors, a room most girls could only dream of with a window that let me enjoy the most beautiful view and of course… the balcony the window led to. During nights like this one, I would go out to the balcony and gaze at the stars and the moon if I felt like it… At least, I used to. Until… the night two months ago, which was just like this one.

 _ ***BANG BANG!***_

I hid my face in my knees and leaned back in my bed as I heard the banging coming from the window. Every time, I would tell myself that I wouldn't go with the flow like I always did. However, it always ended the same way. All because of him.

I sighed and turned to the window, narrowing my eyes at the manly figure that looked at me from outside with his silvery eyes. I thickly swallowed and furrowed my eyebrows together when he smirked at me… As if he'd already won. Don't open the window. Don't open the window. Don't open the window.

Ugh…

I got up from my bed and went to the window to unlock it. Why am I doing this…? Pleased by my actions, the blonde boy patted my head, went inside my room and said: «Excuse me.»

I groaned and said: «If only you could say that every time you try to get in…» He chuckled and said: «Now now, no need to act this coldly, Ayumi. I always give you the option to not open the window, don't I? That basically means, that you want me to come in.» I glared at him and hissed out: «You NEVER give me a choice, Yoshiki. You always expect a victory.» No matter how much I try to upset him, he always meets my insults with a smile.

«Ayumi… Do you want me to pity you or something?» he asked after he sat down on my bed. I shook my head. He cocked his head to the side and smirked before stating: «I can't help it. When I'm only a few houses next to one of the most attractive girls at Kisaragi High, I won't let her escape from my grasp…»

«Enough already!» I yelled out, quietly so that I wouldn't wake up any of my parents. These walls are paper-thin… I've been fighting this annoyance for over two months after he out of nowhere suddenly… That day, he… Ugh, the first night he snuck into the balcony and climbed up to my window…

«You're so cute, Ayumi…» Yoshiki muttered and smiled as he stroked my chin with his fingertips and looked down at the light-pink nightgown I was wearing. I can't believe I'm letting him do all this to me…

«You were about to sleep?» he asked. «Mhm… But I decided to wait for you,» I said, irritated. «How sweet. Can't sleep without some of my sweet lovin'?» he asked in a husky voice, smirking at me. My eyes widened and I stuttered out: «T-That's not what I said! I just didn't want you to wake me up while I was sleeping!» He chuckled, making me immediately cover his mouth.

«Don't you realize what will happen if my parents find you? Again?!» I asked. He sighed and said, my hand still covering his mouth: «Okay, so your parents hate me… So what? It's not like I act like that in front of everyone.» «But they think you do. That's the point,» I said. I still clearly remember that night three weeks ago, when dad found him while he was… pinning me down on the bed. The way Yoshiki talked back at him, only made the situation way more worse. Ever since, my parents have been very paranoid.

«Ayumi…» he said, slowly removing my hand from his mouth, but still keeping it close to his lips. I didn't dare to look into his eyes, but he forced his piercing gaze into my mind, saying: «You know that I've never done anything outrageous to you.» I nodded and mumbled: «But… You still do some stuff to me… every single time…» He nodded and brought my hand close to his lips. Gosh… I don't even like him… He's just a random guy in the classroom next to mine that for some reason wants to see me every night and… «fullfill his desires». And every night… I let him.

He called my name again and again while kissing my hand. His kisses were gentle at first, like always. But when he led me to my bed, he acted a bit more passionate. Yoshiki cupped my cheeks and gently pushed me down onto the bed and then slid his hands all the way down to my waist and hips, gently rubbing them.

«Yoshiki…» I whispered, looking up at his drowsy eyes. It was clear that he wanted to see a certain expression from me… Oh god, my cheeks! Noticing my embarrassment, Yoshiki smirked at me and moved his lips to my earlobe, gently stroking his lips along it, making me shiver. «How lovely….» he whispered in my ear, wettening my ears. Oh… I tightly clenched my fists and desperately tried to keep my moans down. But that got so difficult, when he moved from my ear to the nape of my neck.

«Nm…Ah…!» I moaned out, but I quickly covered my mouth. I begged to God that Yoshiki didn't hear me moan, but of course he did. I could feel his lips on my neck curling up into a smile and whispered: «That sounded nice…»

I turned my head to the side, but Yoshiki gently grabbed my chin and turned my head back to make me face him. I gulped as I recognized his desiring expression. «Ayumi… Your cheeks are red,» he said, stroking my cheek with his fingertips. My lips were shaking so badly at his surprisingly… attractive expression. I stuttered out: «Y-Yoshiki… This is so…» He chuckled and said: «Embarrassing?» I nodded, pressing my lips together.

He leaned in closer and planted a kiss on my nose. «You're really cute like this… There's no need to be shy,» he whispered, his breath hitting my lips. No ordinary girl would let a boy like Yoshiki do things like that to her… That's what upset me the most. It's not like Yoshiki is…raping me. He's usually gentle with me when he makes a move. But… I just don't know why I'm letting him do this to me when I don't even have feelings for him.

Yoshiki unbuttoned his shirt while he was still hovering his body over me. He had only done that a few times, but the times he did… I didn't feel as uncomfortable. He threw his shirt off and took a hold of my cheeks before once again leaning in. In reflex, I closed my eyes when he called my name one more time before passionately pressed his lips against mine.

He pressed his bare torso against my body and held me close while kissing me. «Nmm…» he moaned out, sneaking his hand underneath my nightgown to caress my waist. «Mn… Yoshiki….» I gasped out in reaction. Why the hell did I close my eyes…?! I really am just going with the flow every single time this happens! Yoshiki opened his eyes, revealing a slight sparkle in his eyes as he pleasently smiled at me. He… He really is enjoying this. That pervert…

 ***KNOCK KNOCK!***

We both turned to the door that the knocking sound was coming from and immediately got up when we heard a panicked voice saying: «Ayumi, sweetie? Have you gone to bed already?»

Yoshiki quickly grabbed his shirt and went out of the window and hid behind the curtains. «U-Uh… Not yet, mom. I'm having trouble sleeping,» I said. «Oh… Can I come in for a bit?» she asked. I turned my head to make sure that Yoshiki was hiding until I said. «Yeah, go ahead.» The door opened and mom entered, looking extremely worried.

«Ayumi… Are you scared that that boy will come back?» she asked. «What? Pftt… I'm not even scared of him. He won't ever hurt me… At least I'm positive that he won't,» I said. Mom sighed and said: «Stay away from him, Ayumi. Even at school, don't you dare interact with him.» «I won't… Can I go to bed now?» I asked. Mom nodded and kissed me on the forehead and said: «Goodnight, darling,» before leaving.

I sighed in relief and sat back down on my bed. Yoshiki smiled from the window while he put his shirt on. I couldn't really smile back… For over two months, this popoular student has snuck into my room at night and done erotic things to me, even though we don't have a romantic relationship… On top of that, there's another thing that bothers me.

I don't know if Yoshiki really has feelings for me, or if he's just lusting for me.

 **A/N: What are your thoughts about the first chapter? I'll try to update as often as I usually do, but with all of my plans for christmas that'll be a bit hard, but I'll do my best! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, to Nobody Special (lol), the title was actually inspired by the vocaloid song, but it also has a lot to do with the plot too (you'll understand as the series progresses :) I did love the song though, hehe. Otherwise, PLZ ENJOY CHAPTER 2 ;3**

Ugh… My back hurts so much…! I'm surprised that I even got a wink of sleep last night. I was still worried that Yoshiki might've returned and violated me while I was asleep or something! I sighed and took out my notebook from my bag and laid it down on my desk, getting prepared for the lesson. Thank god, lessons is just the thing I need to distract myself… Due to my intense concentration, I slightly jumped when I felt a cold finger poke me on my arm. I turned to the side and groaned as I noticed that it was Seiko who had done that.

«You okay, Ayumi? You look a little pale!» she said, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. «Ah…Yeah. My back just kinda hurts,» I said. Seiko poked out her bottom lip, stood up, went behind me and put her hands on my shoulders to massage me. I flinched at the skin contact, but quickly relaxed at her touch.

«That feels really nice…» I breathed out, earning a giggle from her. «You're just really sensitive, Ayumi. My, I wonder how you'll act during your first time with a man…» I turned to her with widened eyes and yelled: «WHAT?!» Seiko laughed and said: «Kidding, kidding. I guess you're still very innocent for a highschool student.» I shrugged my shoulders and muttered: «I'm just inexperienced…»

Just as I said «inexperienced», I decided to turn to the door to the classroom, only to notice Yoshiki standing by the entrance, his gaze fixed on me.

I jumped again, making Seiko look where I was looking as well. I couldn't look away from him as he narrowed his eyes and smiled at me. I bit my lip, scared that he would just pin me down right this instant. Luckily, he continued walking to his classroom before I got even more insecure. Seiko noticed our mental interaction and asked: «Something's going on between you and that Kishinuma, huh?»

«W-What?! Don't be silly!» I yelled, a little louder than planned. Seiko only smirked at my reaction and said: «Hmmmmmm? My sight ain't lying, and I swear that I saw him smiling at you just now.» «Ugh, just get over it!» I said, crossing my arms. She pinched my cheeks and said: «He's popular with girls and you're popular with boys… Sounds like a match to me!» «Geez, enough already!» I yelled out, shaking her off me. I trust Seiko, but I can't tell her anything about me and Yoshiki. Under no circumstances!

«Oh, Ayumi? Have you found a date for the upcoming school dance?» Seiko asked. «Oh… No,» I mumbled, remembering the yearly school dance that was going to be held next week. I've heard from Seiko and some other friends that there are a lot of boys have crushes on me, but I always thought that they were joking. And even if that was true… I already have a boy I want to ask out.

«You want to ask Mochida-kun, then?» Seiko asked, looking at the brown-haired boy who sat a few seats ahead of us. I guess I kinda have a crush on him… I want to ask him out, but I'm really nervous! I nodded shyly at her. «Oh well… Good luck with that!» Seiko said and patted my shoulder. It sounded really sarcastic when she said that.

…

«Seeya tomorrow!» Seiko yelled after me when I went out, heading home. It was kinda cold, so I was shivering a bit while walking. Haaaa, I can't wait to have a mug of hot chocolate when I get back home… And maybe a hot bath will be good too. As I planned what I was going to do when I got home, I heard loud footsteps coming up behind me.

«Hey, Ayumi!»

I froze in an instant the moment I recognized the voice. When a hand that was warmer than expected was put on my shoulder, I turned around, looking into the same silvery eyes.

«Hey. Wanna walk home together?» Yoshiki asked, bluntly and confidently. I calmly removed his hand from my shoulder and said: «No thanks, pervert. Can't you go and walk home with your fangirls instead?» «Come ooooon, do you seriously think I care about those girls?» he whined out. I crossed my arms and muttered: «Besides, how can I treat you like a friend when you do stuff like that to me? Even my best friend got suspicious!»

He ran his hand through his hair and said: «How is that a problem? Being with me won't ruin your reputation or anything.» «We are NOT dating! I don't even like you!» I yelled and walked ahead of him. «Ayumi, don't be like that! What are we if we're not dating?» he asked from behind. I gritted my teeth together and yelled:

«You are my stalker and a pervert! THAT'S ALL!»

I wanted to make him upset. I didn't care if he didn't visit me that night. I just didn't want Yoshiki in my life. I didn't want to be controlled by a man. Even if he was the nicest person in the world, there's no way I'll forgive him for pleasuring me like that every night.

…

W-Why the hell am I bored!? I did eventually drink some hot chocolate, I did take a hot bath, yet now as the sun has gone down and it's time for some sleep, I'm getting bored! I wrapped the duvet tighter around me and looked at the huge window. I… I actually had a feeling that Yoshiki still would come even after I said such harsh things to him. I guess I really regret what I said. He's not all bad. I just can't stand him when he thinks that he can make choices for me and do whatever he wants with me. The regret… It's making it impossible for me to fall asleep. Even a glass of water didn't help. I don't want to admit it, but…

…I really want to see Yoshiki right now…!

 ***BANG BANG!***

Almost startled to death, I turned to the window, my heart filled with delight as I saw Yoshiki outside. «That idiot…» I whispered before getting up and unlocking the window, allowing him to enter.

«Excuse me,» he said and bowed to me. «Heh… You actually said it again,» I mumbled. He smiled at me and hid his arm behind his back. «Hm? Are you hiding something from me?» I asked. He smirked and revealed his hand. I had to blink a few times to believe that he was holding out a red rose.

«Y-Yoshiki! This is soooo not your style!» I said and laughed. He scratched the back of his neck and said: «I just kinda wanted to see your reaction. I don't know what else I could do with the roses in our garden anyways.» I had to smile a bit at him as I accepted the rose. «Thanks…» I mumbled. He just rubbed my head and sat down on my bed.

«Um… I didn't think that you would come tonight,» I said. He raised his head and asked: «Why?» «I was really harsh, wasn't I? Why would you still visit me?» I asked, looking down on the floor. «Because you had every right to be mad at me,» he said. I didn't say anything. I just sat down on the bed next to him.

«What do your parents have to say about you sneaking into my room at night?» I asked. «Nothing. They barely notice that I'm gone,» he said. «Ah… So they don't have some kind of grudge against me?» I asked. «They don't even know you, so… I doubt it,» he said and chuckled. I heard that his family isn't exactly poor either. Well, he only lives a few houses away from me.

«Eurgh, my throat is so dry… Could you pass me that glass over there?» I asked him and pointed at the glass of water on the drawer beside my bed. As if he was thinking about something, about 20 seconds passed before he grabbed the glass. To my surprise, he put the glass to his lips and drank a large sip, only he didn't swallow it.

With his mouth full of water, he turned to me and pushed me back on the bed and leaned in closer to me. Before I could ask him what he was doing, he put his lips on top of mine and let the water flow into my mouth.

W-What a pervert… I didn't even have time to push him away. Considering how thirsty I was and how fast the water was flowing, I gladly drank it, not caring that it had been inside Yoshiki's mouth.

When I finished drinking, he removed his lips, smirked and asked: «Would you like some more…?» I looked at him with drowsy eyes and said: «No… Thank you….» As if that was some kind of signal, Yoshiki put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me, once again.

What am I doing…? I can't even understand myself anymore. I'm letting this guy have his way with me, yet… I don't mind. I wrapped my arms around his neck, not letting him break the kiss. «Ayumi…» he breathed out in between kisses and snuck his hands under my nightgown and slid them upwards to touch my breasts—the place he didn't reach yesterday.

This comfortable feeling quickly turned into a small fear when he started to slide down the thin straps. I opened my eyes and stared at him, surprised that he did such a vulgar move. He stopped and removed his hands, mumbling: «Sorry… I got ahead of myself.»

It wasn't really that that bothered me, though… Yoshiki could easily just take off my clothes and take me right now… Anytime, actually. Yet, he never makes such a move. Not that I want him to, but it's really confusing.

«Hey…Yoshiki?» I said. «Yeah?» he muttered. I coughed and hesitantly asked him: «Why… Why can't you just take my virginity? Don't misunderstand, I don't want you to. It's just that… You can do that so easily, and maybe you want to do that to me. Why won't you…?»

Yoshiki turned around to look at me with the most serious expression I'd ever seen on his face. «Do you seriously think that I want to simply take your virginity?» he asked coldly. I didn't dare to answer him, as he acted so earnestly. He sighed and went out the window and to the balcony to climb down.

«Yoshiki, wait!» I yelled after him. Gosh… Did I somehow offend him by asking him that? Sigh, he really is complicated. I don't think I'll ever be able to understand him completely. But, I wonder…

Why do I feel so lonely all of sudden?

 **A/N: Huehuehue, I wonder… Hope you enjoyed and plz review, as always :) UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3, minna! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

«Ayumi… Yet another sleepless night?»

«You know me too well, Seiko… But I feel really sick too,» I muttered, massaging my temples. I don't like Yoshiki… But I felt like shit after I saw his expression when he left. I must've hurt him a lot, eh…?

«Something's troubling you?» Seiko asked from beside me. I slammed my hands on my desk and turned to her with drowsy eyes. I could barely keep my eyes open. Seiko furrowed her eyebrows together and said: «Maybe you should go home? You look kinda awful… In a good way.» «Awful in a good way, huh… Doesn't even make sense,» I muttered. She laughed and said: «Alright, alright, but seriously. You should go home and get some rest.»

«Yeah, but…» I pouted. «But, what?» she asked. I folded my hands together and looked down at them while mumbling: «I was going to ask Mochida-kun to go with me to the upcoming dance today…» Seiko sighed and said: «Ayumi, it's not like the dance is in a few hours. You have lots of time left, so a day with resting won't completely ruin your plans.»

I poked my bottom lip out and said: «You're right… Okay, I'll ask him tomorrow then.» «Good girl. I'll tell Yui sensei!» Seiko said and patted me on the head. «Thanks… What would I do without you? You're basically my wife,» I said, smiling jokingly at her. «Aww, you're so sweet,» Seiko said before leaving the classroom to find Yui sensei.

Ohhh, my head hurts so much! I don't know what I'd do if I stayed here any longer…

«Hey, Ayumi? Do you have a minute?»

My eyes widened and I felt my entire body getting filled with new energy and fear when I understood who that voice belonged to.

I raised up my head from the desk and turned my head to the door. Yoshiki gave me a crooked grin and waved his index finger towards himself, telling me to come. Wow, he's acting like I confessed my love for him yesterday or something! I groaned, got up on my unsteady feet and walked to him.

Before I could ask him what he wanted, he had already taken a hold of my hand was now pulling me somewhere while he was running.

«Yoshiki! S-Slow down!» I stuttered out, struggling to keep up with him. I could only see the back of his head as he was running to the restroom area. He was clearly ignoring my yells and the students who were watching us. As if God had heard my casual prayer, Yoshiki slowed down and pulled me into the men's bathroom.

«Idiot! I can't be in here!» I yelled, mortified. Yoshiki didn't seem to care where we were, since he said: «There's no one here. You'll be fine.» I was going to protest again, but I shut my lip when Yoshiki all of sudden pinned me against the wall with his strong, burly arms. «Y-…Yoshiki…» I breathed out, really scared at his intense glare. «Ayumi,» he started. «I can't let you go with Satoshi to the dance.»

I felt my entire body boil when he said that. «You heard that?! You really are a stalker, aren't you!?» I yelled out. «Ayumi… You don't know him like I do. Present yourself in front of him in a beautiful dress and you won't be able to keep your pride,» he said, his voice frustrated. «What…?» I breathed out. He furrowed his eyebrows together, bit his lip and sincerely said: «I just want to keep you safe, Ayumi… I won't be able to forgive myself if anyone does that to you. Please understand that!»

«Oh…» I didn't know what to say… Or rather, I did want to tell him how wrong he was about Mochida-kun and how creepy he was acting. But… I was unable to say those words when he showed his tenderness like that. Yoshiki wants to control me… I thought I knew that, but… I know now, that it's not because he looks down on me. It's because…

«Ayumi…» he whispered and ran his thumb along my bottom lip before kissing me, right there inside the men's bathroom.

«Mm…! Nnnff…!» I moaned out, trying to shake him off me. However, he was strong. He gripped my wrists extremely tightly as he violently moved his lips along mine. I-I couldn't breathe! Not only did he steal my lips… He stole my breath too.

When he finally let go of me, I pushed him away. Our lips disconnecting, made a very smoochy sound, making me blush madly and running out of the bathroom. Angry, confused and embarrassed.

«Ah, Shinozaki-san! You're allowed to go h-…» «Not right now, Yui sensei!» I yelled as I desperately packed my bag and ran out through the school porch, totally forgetting that I was sick.

…

«Honey, try to get some sleep, alright? Don't worry about anything,» dad said, stroking my hair. I nodded and looked out of the window where the moon was visible in the midnight-blue sky. Dad kissed my forehead and gently whispered: «Goodnight, Ayumi.»

After dad left the room, I used that oppurtunity to lock the window, so that Yoshiki wouldn't get in, unless he broke it. I'll just have to ignore him if he knocks…

 ***KNOCK KNOCK!***

Speak of the devil… Okay, just pretend you're asleep. «Ayumi!» I heard a muffled voice coming from the window. Just ignore him… Just ignore him…

 ***BANG BANG!***

«Ayumi! I need to talk to you!»

AAAAAARGH!

…

«I'll break the window if you lock it next time,» Yoshiki said and chuckled. I can't believe myself. It's almost like there's another side of me that just wants to get over with it and sleep. Noticing that I was still mad at him, Yoshiki put his joking aside and said: «Sorry… Can I just please talk to you?» I sighed and nodded. «Thank you…» he gratefully said and sat down on the bed, next to me.

I felt his gaze resting on my thighs and waist, making me feel way more nervous than I expected. I flinched when he took a hold of my hand… But the kind warmth spread out in my body and made me feel a bit more comfortable. I wasn't used to a kind touch from him. However, I wished that he always would be this kind. He took a hold of my chin and moved my face right in front of his and said: «Look… I won't stop you if you absolutely want to go with Satoshi. I just gave you a warning because of what may happen. If that happens, I won't say "What did I say?!"

He softly smiled at me and said: «I'll protect you… Not just from Satoshi, but anyone who tries to hurt you. I can promise you that.»

«Yoshiki…» I whispered, almost at the edge of crying for some reason. Those reasons for me to still be mad at him, got thrown into the wind and instantly forgotten. He stroked my hands with his thumbs and carefully pushed me down on the bed, as if I was a fragile piece of glass.

«Ayumi… Your skin is so white…» he breathed out as he let his fingertips slide from my collarbone to my waist. His touch was so soft and gentle… I just closed my eyes and let him have his way with me. I knew that he wasn't using me… Yoshiki does care about me in some way. Though, I still don't know if he has any feelings for me or if he just treats me as a friend with benefits… All I know is…

…I want to be wrapped in him.

«Ahn…» I let out a small moan as I felt his gentle hands run down my legs and his lips sinking into my collarbone. I feel so weird… «Ayumi…» Yoshiki breathed out and moved his lips to my ear:

«Will you go to the dance with me?»

«What?» I blurted out, opening my eyes and staring at him, shock filling my eyes. I didn't even have time to recognize my confusion before I said: «Yoshiki! I've already decided that I'll ask Satoshi.» «I know that, but…» Yoshiki muttered. «That won't stop you?» I assumed. He nodded and laughed a bit. «I want you to go with me instead. Even if you decide to go with him … I'll respect that. But I think you should reflect everything before you ask him,» he said, standing up.

I bit my lip and folded my hands together. Go to the dance… with Yoshiki? I guess it wouldn't be the end of the world if I did. But my feelings for Mochida-kun won't change. I still want to go with Mochida-kun, but I don't want to be that straight-forward to Yoshiki.

«I… I'll think about it,» I said. I'm the worst. The absolute worst. He smiled at me, satisfied and said: «Thanks for even considering it.» I nodded at him, followed by him coming to me and once again putting his lips dangerously close to my ear.

«Sweet dreams, baby.»

I didn't even have time to get embarrassed before Yoshiki sealed my lips in a kiss. It lasted way longer than usual, but… I didn't mind. Just a few seconds after he broke the kiss, he had already gone out the window, leaving me even more frustrated at him. I rested my fingertips on my bottom lip and closed my eyes, trying to remember that moment as clearly as I could.

I…I can still feel him.

 **A/N: Yoshiki, you sly wolf… Hope you enjoyed! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, after this chapter, I may consider rating this story M, since Ayumi and Yoshiki will start doing more… «intimate» things… But I decided to keep it T, as long as I don't write them way too graphic. If you don't want to read some pretty revealing hints of erotic interaction, feel free to skip those parts. Okay? Good. Now, PLZ ENJOY ;3**

«Good morning, fabulous! Feeling better today?» Seiko asked and gave me a wink. As mischevious as always… «Yeah, thanks for asking. You were right that I needed a day of resting,» I said and smiled. I mentally laughed at my sarcasm. After that coversation I had with Yoshiki, I wouldn't call that a day of resting.

Honestly, I had never felt that sick exept for… Ugh, I get depressed by just thinking about that time. It was when I was around 11 or something… I had some kind of illness. The doctor didn't really know what it was, but they assumed that it was some kind of illness in my red bloodcells. I was in the hospital for almost a year that was filled with painful injections, tests, pills and so much depression. However…

… I remember someone who always cheered me up during that time in the hospital.

It was a child around my age. I can't remember if it was a boy or a girl, but that child was a very precious friend to me. The child promised me that we would meet again, but… I don't remember seeing it again. Ever.

«So, you gonna ask lover boy today?» she asked and smirked. Lover boy…? Oh, Mochida-kun! I hid my heated cheeks with my notebook and whispered: «I'm really nervous… But yeah, I'll definitely ask him today.» I had already decided. I will ask him, and not accept Yoshiki's offer. «When?» Seiko asked. «I guess… During lunch break,» I said. «Do your best, Ayumi!» she said, giving me a huge smile. I nodded in appreciation and smiled at the thought of me going with Mochida-kun. Ah… That would be so nice…

«Ayumi Shinozaki. A gentleman wants to talk to you.»

In a nano second, I raised my head and turned to the classroom door, seeing Yoshiki grinning at his own introduction. Very funny Yoshiki… Hilarious.

«One second, Seiko,» I muttered, getting up from the chair and going to Yoshiki. Ugh, I'm gonna get so much shit from her later…

…

«Seriously? The men's bathroom again?» I groaned out. «Again, no one's here,» Yoshiki said and chuckled. Where in the world do the guys do their business, then?! Ugh… I don't wanna know, actually.

«So… What is it?» I asked. Yoshiki had his back turned to me when he asked: «Are you still sure… that you want to go with Satoshi?» Ugh, I should've known that this was about the dance. «Yeah, I'm sure. You said that you would respect that!» I said. He sighed, a hint of frustration in his voice and said: «I said I would, but…» He turned around, grabbed my hips and said:

«It's only natural for a couple to go together, isn't it?»

I couldn't keep my mouth closed when I heard his statement. How… How dares he!? I violently shook his hands off my hips and yelled: «We are not a couple!» He cocked his head to the side and asked: «How are we not a couple? We've done all that…» I glared at him, unable to control my anger. I clenched my fists together and shouted:

«Yoshiki, I don't even have any feelings for you! Yes, we've kissed! Yes, we've had an intimate relationship! But, do you know why?! It's because you're forcing your advances onto me! You just want to violate me! THAT IS NOT LOVE!»

I didn't care if any students heard me. I just want to get the point across. This was definitely the first time Yoshiki had ever heard me yell that loudly. His eyes were widened and I could clearly see his arms shaking.

«You… Do you seriously think that?» he asked. I could easily sense the shock in his voice. He was so shaken up that it almost scared me. The calm, cool and composed Yoshiki was completely different from the Yoshiki I was witnessing. I nodded trying to avoid directly facing him. Yoshiki furrowed his eyebrows together, sighed and muttered:

«Ayumi… I'm horrible at expressing feelings by talking. Just because I'm not very good at words… That doesn't mean that I just want your body!»

That was his last words before leaving the bathroom, saddened.

Yoshiki… I looked down on the floor, immediately regretting saying that to him. No… He's not violating me when I'm letting him do it to me. I thought I understood yesterday that he wasn't using me or my body… I really am the worst. But still—

I need to go and ask Mochida-kun.

…

«Well well, Ayumi. It's lunch break,» Seiko said from beside me. I nodded and mumbled: «I know, I know… I'm just so nervous…» She rubbed my back and said: «Just go there and ask him!» I took a deep breath and nodded. «Alright… Wish me luck,» I whispered. Seiko gave me one last smile before I got up from my desk and went to Mochida-kun's desk where he was eating his bento.

 _«It's only natural for a couple to go together, isn't it?»_

W-Why am I thinking about Yoshiki now?! Focus, Ayumi! I coughed a few times when I was close enough to him, making him turn to me and give me a beaming smile. God, he's so handsome…

«Hey, Shinozaki! What's up?» he asked me. «Um… Mochida-kun? There's something I'd like to ask you…» I said, as calmly as I could. «Oh? What is it?» he asked. «Well…» I muttered, hesitating. Gosh, what if he already has a date?! Oh, what should I do?

 _Ayumi… I'm horrible at expressing feelings by talking._

Yoshiki…? Just at that moment, I started reflecting on what he said to me. He clearly doesn't see me as an object. That's why he asked me out… But… Could he actually…?

 _Just because I'm not very good at words…_

No, I can't leave Mochida-kun hanging! Argh, why is Yoshiki taunting me like that right now!? I can't… let Yoshiki… be angry at me…

 _That doesn't mean that I just want your body!_

«N-Nothing! Bye, Mochida-kun!»

That was the last thing I said to him before leaving the classroom to find Yoshiki.

…

What the hell is wrong with me?! I just had the perfect opportunity, yet…! For some reason I made that split desicion to change my mind! Did Yoshiki somehow get into my mind to convince me?! Well…It worked.

While thinking all that, I'd already looked through his classroom, the rooftop and even the bathrooms. He must be in the cafeteria! Oh god… I'm so out of breath…! Ugh, whatever! I need to find Yoshiki! I was on my way to the cafeteria, but stopped running when I saw the blonde boy walking down the hallway with his back turned to me.

«Yoshiki!» I yelled after him, making him stop walking and turning around, his eyes widening when he noticed me. When I got close enough, I grabbed his hand and dragged him all the way to the men's bathroom… For some reason.

…

Yoshiki looked really angry at me. He glared at me and spat out: «A-Ayumi? What the fuck were you doing?! Oh, let me guess! You wanna brag about how your precious Mochida-kun gladly accept—"

«Please, take me to the dance!»

At first, Yoshiki looked like I hadn't said anything at all. As if he was still waiting for an answer. Then, when he finally had processed it all, his eyes widened even more than they did just a few minutes ago. «Huh…?» he managed to say, still in a shock. «What you said to me earlier… It really got to me. I can't possibly go with Mochida-kun now! I just can't! Not after what you told me!» I yelled out, my eyes watering.

«G-Geez… Is it really okay?» he asked. I nodded and lightly gripped the collar of his gakuran. «I guess… Mochida-kun will get a date anyways, won't he…? Then, it won't be a problem,» I said. «Ayumi...» he breathed out. For a second, he looked very troubled. I was going to ask him what was wrong, before he wrapped his arms around me and tightly hugged me.

Yoshiki… He's so warm… Never in these two months did I think that Yoshiki could be this warm and kind… «Ayumi… I'll take you there,» he said. I nodded, but I didn't let go of him. I didn't say a word and kept being with him until the schoolbell rang.

…

Haaaa… It feels nice to not have any worries right before sleeping! Or rather, not worrying worrying about a single thing, even if you have worries. Enjoying a good book for instance, was a way for me to escape my daily-life worries. Tonight… I was reading a special story who everyone knows of.

Romeo and Juliet… I honestly don't know why I'm reading this. I already know how this ends. Romeo finds Juliet dead and kills himself because he can't live without her. Really heartbreaking, but it was a beautiful story… In the upcoming dance, you have to dress up like a character from a fairy tail. I thought about dressing up like Juliet, since I have a lot of dresses that could fit the part, but then my partner had to dress up like Romeo. Hm… Yoshiki wouldn't mind, would he?

 ***KNOCK KNOCK!***

I put the book to the side and went to the window to open it. «Excuse me,» Yoshiki said as he stepped inside. To my surprise, he immediately sat down on my bed with his arms behind his head, not waiting for me to greet him or anything.

Yoshiki noticed the book and picked it up without even asking me and chuckled when he read the title. «Romeo and Juliet, huh? That's a classic,» he said and smiled. I nodded and blushed a bit. I don't know why, but it's embarrasing when he sees that I read books like that.

«You like romance books?» Yoshiki asked and smirked at me. «I guess…» I mumbled bashfully. «Hey, there's nothing to be shy about. You're just a girl after all,» he said. «Geez, that's sexist!» I blurted out, earning a heartful laugh from him.

«I… I remember the first time I heard about the ending. I always thought that if I was Juliet, I wouldn't care if we were from different "clans"…» I said and giggled. «Hehe, really? That sounds so heroic,» he said. «Really?» I asked. He nodded and muttered: «But…You're more like a Cinderella to me.»

Huh? Cinderella? «Why Cinderella?» I asked. «Well…» He scratched the back of his neck and said: «Uh… I'm scared that I might kinda freak you out.» Um… Okay? «Why can't you just tell meeeeeee?» I pouted, making him playfully smile. «You're just a lot like her… It's as simple as that,» he said. I muttered something and laid back down on my bed.

«I was thinking…» I said. «Hm?» Yoshiki mumbled from beside me, stroking my hair. «Um… Would you mind if we dressed up like Romeo and Juliet for the dance?» I asked, turning my head to look into his eyes. He smiled and replied: «Sure. I think I have an old-fashioned prince costume somewhere. But…» «But what?» I asked. He smirked, hovered himself over me and said:

«You have to dress up like Cinderella.»

«What? But they don't even belong in the same story!» I said. He chuckled and said: «Does that even matter? It'll be more creative if I'm Romeo and you Cinderella. Honestly…»

He cupped my cheek before finishing his sentence: «I don't want the story we present to be as tragic as the one between Romeo and Juliet.» Wow… He actually has a pretty good point there. «Okay then… I guess I'll be Cinderella, then,» I said. Yoshiki pleasently nodded and gently kissed my eyelids.

«Ah… That feels nice…» I breathed out at his soothing kiss. «Oh… Just that?» Yoshiki asked, giving me a dangerous smirk. Oh god… I'm in trouble.

Attacking my neck with his rough teeth and smooth lips, he slid his hands underneath my nightgown and stroked the most sensetive parts of my back. I quivered and covered my mouth to keep my moans down. «My my… I wonder if your bosom is sensetive too…» Yoshiki breathed out and made his way to my breast with his hands.

«U-Uh…» I whimpered out. «Am I… Going too fast?» Yohiki asked, concerned . I shook my head. I don't know why, but… I want him to see all of me.

I took a hold of the thin straps on my nightgown and started to slide down the first one. «W-Woah Ayumi…» Yoshiki breathed out. I shook my head and said: «Please… I want to show you everything…» I whispered. His pupils were quivering and I heard him thickly swallow as I pulled the entire thing down, making Yoshiki's cheeks grow really red.

«A-…Ayumi…» he muttered, covering his mouth in embarrassment. I was really embarrased myself, but… I was kinda happy too. «Heh… Who would've thought I'd gett his nervous… Just by seeing you naked,» he whispered. Then, Yoshiki started to strip himself off his shirt. I didn't think I could get more red when Yoshiki put his naked upper body and rubbed it against mine.

«Y-Yoshiki…!» I blurted out. «Ah… Now this feels damn good….» Yoshiki muttered, closing his eyes to let the incredible softness sink in. Along with embarrassment… I also felt intense arousal. Yoshiki looked downwards towards my thighs and smirked. «You naughty girl, Ayumi…» he whispered, before diving his face down towards my thighs.

«Y-Yoshiki! What are you doing?!» I yelped, panicked that he planned to go that far. His face was between my legs, so I could feel his breath on my most private area. «Is this okay with you?» Yoshiki asked. I gulped and nodded at him. «Don't worry. I'll make you feel really good…» Yoshiki whispered before sending me to a whole new world.

…

Exhausted from my breaking point, I laid on my bed panting with Yoshiki stroking my hair. Of course, he didn't go as far as fully taking me, but… Ooooooh, my face is getting red by just thinking about it!

Yoshiki held me close as he stroked my hair and whispered: «You okay? Sorry if I was too intense.» I shook my head, still panting and whispered: «No… It was enjoyable…» He chuckled and bluntly said: «You made a really nice face that moment…»

«S-Shut up!» I yelled out, turning my face away from him. Wow… I never thought I'd let him go that far with me. I never thought I'd let him even touch that place of mine! I was actually okay with him doing that too… That's what surprised me the most.

Heh… I would be in so much trouble if my parents ever found out about this.

 **A/N: Oh god… *nosebleed* Hope you enjoyed this very steamy chapter… Plz tell me your thoughts and UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you guys all had a great christmas! Thank god I got a straightening iron… FINALLY I CAN STRAIGHT OUT MY WAVES, YAAAZ XD Okay, enough about me. PLZ ENJOY ;3**

«Okay, you've gotten away with this for too long. There is something going on between you and Kishinuma!»

«Argh, Seiko… It's really complicated,» I groaned out, my legs still feeling like jello from yesterday when Yoshiki… Oh no, my cheeks! Well well, I don't regret telling Seiko that I'm going with Yoshiki instead. If I'd waited any longer, she would've just gotten mad at me.

«Complicated? You guys are dating, aren't you? How is that complicated?» Seiko asked. «We're NOT dating!» I yelled out, making her jump. «U-Um… Ayumi?» she whimpered, terryfied. Great… Now I've scared her to death. I sighed and mumbled: «I… I don't like him. And he doesn't like me. Just because we're going to the dance together… Haaa, y'know what? Nevermind…»

«Ayumi… I don't think that's completely true,» Seiko said, giving me a cat-smile. «What?» I asked. «Well… I don't think Kishinuma wouldn't at least be a little interested when he wants to talk to you so often. Also, when we walk together to school, he's often walking a few meters beside us. He's always got his eyes on you. As if… you're a million dollar worth doll!» she explained.

«D-Doll!?» I blurted out. If he even thought of me as a doll, he definitely wouldn't have feelings for me! But… If he didn't have feelings for me… He wouldn't have asked for my premission to pleasure me last night… I-I'd seriously never felt like that before.

 _Y-Yoshiki… Aaaaaahn! D-Don't! M-Mnnnnn…!_

Oh crap… I hid my face in my hands and looked down at the desk, hoping that Seiko wouldn't question me. «Hm? Ayumi-chan? What's wrong?» Seiko asked. God fucking dammit. «Just a fever a think…» I mumbled. «Hmmmmmmm…» Seiko mumbled out and seemed to stop worrying about me. Thank. God.

«Hey… Is it just me or does Shinozaki look even prettier today?» I heard one of the male students whisper behind us. Eh? Don't tell me that I actually am popular with boys! Seiko smirked at me and whispered: «What did I say? You're popular around our classmates.» «Heh… You're right, dude. It's like her eyelashes are longer or something…» I heard his friend whisper. «Nah… I think it's her eyes. They look brighter,» the first guy said.

«Um, Seiko? Do I seriously look different today?» I asked. She nodded and smiled. «You do somehow look better,» she said. «Ah… I didn't wear any cosmetics today, though. I rarely do, to be honest,» I informed. Seiko gave me a mischevious smirk and said: «Well, love does make people more beautiful.» «L-Love?!» I blurted out. Seiko laughed and nodded, almost losing her breath.

Love makes me more beautiful, huh… Bullcrap.

…

Gosh, I've never been this hungry during lunch break! Thank god I made a… Wait, what?! I searched my bag one more time. Oh no… Oh nonononono! «I forgot my bento!» I yelled out, loud enough for the entire school to hear. «Uh oh… Wanna share my lunch, then?» Seiko asked. I was going to accept until I felt a familiar hand being put on my shoulder.

«I think I'll treat my lady for lunch alone.»

Seiko's eyes widened when she saw Yoshiki and stomached his quote. Ugh… Great. Just what we needed. «So, wanna head to the cafeteria with me? My treat,» he offered. Wow… He's actually being really considerate! «Um… Sorry Seiko,» I told her. Seiko giggled and said: «No worries, beautiful! Enjoy yourself!» I nodded at her and went to the cafeteria with Yoshiki.

…

«Curry is okay, right?» Yoshiki asked as he put down the two plates with curry on the table. «Ah, yeah. I love curry!» I said. «Heh… That's good. I really love curry too,» he said and smiled. He sat down on the chair ahead of me, very gracefully like a true lord.

«You're not sitting with Mochida-kun today?» I asked. «Nah… I figured I would enjoy my lunch more if you were here,» he bluntly said. «Ah…Okay?» I giggled. I felt Yoshiki gazing at every single inch of my face. «Um… Is there something on my face?» I asked. He narrowed his bleary eyes at me, softly smiled and said: «No. I was just thinking how lovely you looked today.»

I shyly bit my lip, trying to prevent myself from blushing and said: «That's funny… Seiko mentioned that I looked prettier this morning.» «Hehe... Is that so?» he said and chuckled.

Is something up with him today? He's acting a lot more flirty and sweet today rather than teasy and rude. «Right… You never really bring a bento. You always buy something from the cafeteria,» I said. He nodded at me. Huh… The curry wasn't that bad actually. It just wasn't better than the one that mom makes. 'Cause trust me, momma's curry's a whole new world.

«I found a prince costume last night, by the way. So, I'm ready for the dance already!» Yoshiki said, doing the swag sign underneath his chin. «Oh, great! Um… I was going to look for a Cinderella dress today and ask for my parents' help. They're visiting a friend today though, so they won't come home until tomorrow afternoon,» I said.

«Oh… Want me to look with you, then?» Yoshiki asked bluntly. «Eh? Is that okay?» I asked. «You said that your parents are out, didn't you? Then I won't get murdered,» he said and laughed. Ugh, he probably just wants to do naughty things for extra long… Well well, at least he's offering help. «Sigh… Okay. But on two conditions!» I said. He cocked his head to the side. «Okay? Which is…?»

I crossed my arms and said: «One; You have to practice dancing with me.» He didn't give me time to say the second one as he commented: «What? A rich girl who doesn't know how to dance?» I groaned and explained: «I did learn. Once. I need to fresh up my moves, though.» «Fine… I know a little. So, the second one?» he asked. I bit my lip as I said:

«You can't do anything with me… Until the sun goes down.»

He looked surprised at my blunt request, but smirked at me and said: «Alright. I promise.» «Pinky swear?» I asked and raised my pinky finger. He intertwined his pinky finger with mine and said: «Pinky swear.»

Huh?

Why do I feel such nostalgia?

Right…

When I was in the hospital, I always did those pinky swears with my friend…

…

«Uggggh… I can't believe I don't have any blue dresses! Why don't I have any blue dresses?!» I asked Yoshiki who was ransacking my closet. «Well… Your hair is blue and your eyes are too. Hey, that rhymes!» he blurted out and chuckled. I groaned at his childish behaviour and closed my closet.

«I guess I'll have to buy one when my parents come home,» I said. «Okay… Until then…» Yoshiki grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stairs. «Let me teach you how to dance, my lady,» he sensually whispered in my ear as we went down the stairs to the living room. The room was large and we had an old school CD-player there to use.

…

«Hmmm… I think _Clair De Lune_ is perfect for a dance,» I said as I put the CD in the player. Looking out of the window, the sky was already in a deep shade of orange. The sun is soon going down…

«So, are you ready?» Yoshiki asked, offering me his hand. I nodded, grabbed his hand and put the other one on his shoulder. Hearing the song starting to play, Yoshiki started moving and saying: «Just follow my lead. I'll be slow at first.» I nodded at him and let me float into a dream with him.

He said that he knew a little… But judging by how swiftly and perfectly he moved across the floor with me in his arms, he seemed like a real prince who was dancing with Cinderella who was wearing her glass slippers. She could only dance until midnight… That's why she wanted to make the most out of the time she had with the prince. I quickly picked up with him, almost like his eyes were giving me a telepathic message that told me how to move my legs so that I wouldn't step on his feet.

The dream was short. Because before we knew it, the song was already over.

«Whew… I didn't think dancing would be this exhausting!» I breathed out. Yoshiki nodded and looked out of the window. «Looks like the sun has gone down already…» he muttered. I could see some drops of sweat dripping down his forehead and neck. Oh boy…

«Wanna take a bath, then?» he asked, smirking at me. My heart skipped a beat. «W-WHAT?!» I screamed. Yoshiki's laugh roared through our entire house at my reaction. I crossed my arms and looked down on the floor. He saw me naked yesterday… Yeah, he has to pay me back! Wait, no… That doesn't make sense. Why am I even trying to make an excuse?! Why the hell would I want to take a bath with him anyway!? H-Huh…? Y-Yeah… I don't want to admit it, but I actually do want to take a bath with him… Ugh, and my pride goes out of the window.

«F-Fine…! But I'll add bubbles!» I said and crossed my arms. I tried to act like he was forcing me, but… It was kinda difficult. «W-Woah, slow down there! Are you serious?» he asked, all joking aside. I let my bangs cover my eyes as I nodded at him. «N-No kidding, huh… Well, I don't mind. Could you show me your bath?» he asked. «M-Mhm…» I whispered. I took his hand and followed him to the bathtub that was right next to my room.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 5! What are your thoughts about this story so far? UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: My gosh, we're already halfway through this series! Hope you guys are liking this story so far, though! PLZ ENJOY CHAPTER 6 ;3**

«I'll have my back turned to you,» Yoshiki said. He was already inside the bathtub, completely shameless when he undressed himself right in front of me. Honestly, I can't remember the last time I saw a naked man. He doesn't really have any shame, does he…? «Y-Yeah… Thanks,» I said. Oh gosh, I'm so embarrassed…! For some reason, I feel worse now than yesterday when he saw my most private area. Okay… Calm down… There are bubbles. He won't see everything… I gritted my teeth together and slid my robe down, letting Yoshiki see my bare back and bottom.

«Ayumi… Y'know, if you don't want me to see you fully naked again, you could wear a bikini or something,» Yoshiki said, concerned. «No…» I shook my head and turned around, making him blush madly. I gently smiled as I stepped into the bathtub, making sure that the bubbles covered my nipples.

«Come here…» Yoshiki seductivly whispered and opened his arms to me. With the look he was giving me, I couldn't help but to sink into them. He wrapped his strong arms around me and held me close. Why…? Why do I feel so secure in his arms…?

«…I've been wanting to ask you something,» Yoshiki said as he gently stroked my back with his fingertips. «Hm?» I asked. «Uh… G-Gosh, I don't really know how to ask you this…» he muttered. «I won't get mad at you or anything,» I reassured him. He sighed, gave up and asked:

«Why are you letting me do this to you? I suppose a girl like you would consider me a rapist or something…» I looked up at his face, seeing a pair of insecure eyes. Two eyes with an expression that I'd never seen on him before. Oh Yoshiki, I ask myself that every time you violate me! «I let you…because…» I started. I smiled at him and continued:

«…because I know that you don't only do it for pleasure.»

He raised his eyebrow and asked: «Oh really? How do you know that I don't pretend to care about you or something?» «… I don't. It's just the vibe I get from you,» I said. Yeah, 'cause that makes sense.

«Geez… Stop being so cute…» Yoshiki whispered and started nibbling on my earlobe. «N-nn…» I mumbled, tightly grasping my hand. «What did I tell you just now?» Yoshiki asked, almost scoldingly yet playfully. I heard the words… But they went straight out my other ear when Yoshiki's kisses started drifting down my back.

«N-Nyuu…! Yoshiki…!» I moaned out, leaning on the edges of the bathtub. «What a nice sound…» Yoshiki breathed out against my heated skin and sneaked his arms to by bosom, gently caressing my breats and waist.

«Yoshiki…» I breathed out, waiting for him to go a bit further. «Ayumi… Don't move…» Yoshiki whispered and put me on his lap. Before I could question him, Yoshiki had ran his tongue along my lips before directly kissing me after a few runs along them.

Just like when Romeo danced me into a dream, his tender kisses created a barrier of dreams around us.

 ***4 DAYS LATER (2 DAYS UNTIL THE DANCE)***

«Oh my! How cute! Of course, I'll search some of the local stores for one!»

I smiled gratefully at mom while she sat there by the dinner table, cheerful because of my news. «That means so much to me, mom. Thanks a lot!» I said. «Oh, Ayumi. I haven't bought you a real gown yet, only short dresses so I'm just as excited as you! My, I can't wait to see you in the dress Cinderella wore!» mom squealed out. Sigh, she's so over-reacting… But she's the best mother I could have.

«So, you have a date then?» dad asked. I could just sense Hinoe and mom's smug smirks… Ugh. I guess Yoshiki is my date… But if I say that, they'll just ask who he is and stuff… Crud, I'll just say something!

«Nah… He… He's just an escort. I just don't want to be seen alone and stuff. Nothing romantic or anything,» I said. I hope I made some sense out of that. «An escort… Isn't an escort kind of like a date?» Hinoe asked. «HE'LL JUST WALK ME THERE!» I yelled out, a tad louder than I intended. Everyone at the table stopped eating and stared at me as if skin had just turned green.

«Sorry… I didn't mean to shout. But in all honesty, there is nothing else. He won't be dancing with me or anything…» I muttered. Mom sighed and said: «You could've just said that honey, instead of scaring us like that.» I nodded embarrassed and looked down at my plate. I hope mom will find the perfect Cinderella dress.

If Yoshiki's going to be the perfect Romeo, I'll be the perfect Cinderella.

…

I don't know why I get so nervous every time I remember that there are only two days left until the dance. After that evening of dancing with Yoshiki 4 days ago, I seriously feel like I've once again mastered dancing, but what if I step on his feet or something? What if I spill something on my dress? What if I spill something on him? Why do I care!?

Ugh… I took a deep breath and reached for the Romeo and Juliet book underneath my bed and opened it. This is the only thing that can calm my heartbeat down for now… I went to the page where Romeo observes Juliet in her dress and the way he describes her.

Haaa… Whenever I read this paragraph, I always get so fascinated! The way Shakespeare described Juliet using Romeo's perspective! Hmm… No one's here. And with the darkness outside the scene is perfect! Alright! The idea is just too tempting! Getting way into the book, I got up from the bed, looked up at the ceiling read the paragraph out loud in a very passionate voice:

«Oh, she shows the torches how to burn bright! She stands out against the darkness like a jeweled earring hanging against the cheek of an African. Her beauty is too good for this world; she's too beautiful to die and be buried. She outshines the other women like a white dove in the middle of a flock of crows. When this dance is over, I'll see where she stands, and then I'll touch her hand with my rough and ugly one. Did my heart ever love anyone before this moment? My eyes were liars, then, because…»

I didn't get to finish the last part of the sentence, since another voice that came from the window did that job for me:

«…I never saw true beauty before tonight.»

Startled and embarrassed at the same time, I threw the book away, fell down on the bed and let out a low shriek. Yoshiki laughed at my reaction and soothingly put his hand on my shoulder. «Sorry, sorry… It was just so tempting,» he said, still laughing. I didn't want to admit it, but his timing was pretty hilarious, so I had to laugh a bit with him.

«But… That really should be my line,» Yoshiki seductivly said, cuddling against me. «H-Huh?» I mumbled. He put his lips against my ear and whispered: «I never saw true beauty before tonight.»

My cheeks grew hot at his quote. «Y-You're not sugar-coating anything, are you?» I asked. He chuckled and said: «Don't think so. I'm just being blunt on purpose.» «Thought so,» I said, giggling. «Hehe… Did you find a dress, by the way?» I asked. «Mom was going to search some stores. I'm sure she'll find one,» I said. «Nice. Can't wait to see Cinderella in her gown,» he whispered and nuzzled into my neck. Yup, something's up with him.

«Yoshiki… Why are you suddenly acting so loving?» I asked. He looked up at me and asked: «Hm? Have I never acted this way?» «Well… You've never been good with words like you said, but lately you've been acting very romantic,» I said, at first not noticing that I was pretty much complimenting him.

«My, I'm honored,» he said, giving me a smug 'victory face'. «Finally I can call myself a Casanova, eh?» «Heeeeell no!» I blurted out, playfully pushing him. «You bad girl…» Yoshiki huskily whispered and jumped back on me, holding me tightly to stop me from escaping.

After some cuddling, Yoshiki turned me around so that I was facing him, petted my chin with his thumb and whispered: «I guess… I've tried to act more like some kind of prince charming, ever since you allowed me to take you to the dance. I'm just… I… I got really happy.»

The way he bashfully admitted that, made him look so sweet. «Ah… I don't mind that side of you, though,» I said. «I thought you would say that…» Yoshiki whispered, sending kisses from my chin and all the way up to my temple. He continued to plant kisses, gradually going further down to my chest, sliding my nightgown down to get a better access.

«Um… Can you pick me up around 5.30…? Oh…! Ah…» I asked, letting out a small moan when I felt Yoshiki's tongue gently flick the buds of my breast. «Mm… Won't your parents draw their sword at me?» he asked, breathing against the wet bud. I shook my head, breathing out: «I'll make sure that we'll get out fast without them seeing you.» «Alright… It's a deal, then…» Yoshiki whispered and moved his tongue further down.

«Mnnnn… Y-Yoshiki…»

…

«I'm hoooome!» I yelled as I closed the massive door, waiting for a reply from anybody at all. «Ah! Ayumiiii! Hurry up! I found the most perfect dress for you to wear!» I heard mom squeal out from the living room. I sighed, hastily took off my shoes and went to the living room… only to have my eyes blurred because of the piece of beauty mom was holding up.

«Isn't it gorgeus? It's just like the dress Cinderella wore in the live-action movie!» mom said, spinning around while holding the sky-blue, long, puffy and sparkly gown that had butterflies on the hem of the skirt and the puffed up short sleeves. I could only nod at her, until I got knocked out of my hypnosis after a few minutes. I ran towards mom, grabbed the dress and laughed in joy.

«It's so gorgeous! Thank you so much, mom!» I squealed out, even more hyped than her. Oh my gosh, I can't wait to wear this! Wow… I wonder if Yoshiki will like this. «Ayumi, I'll give you some curls from the 1800s, red lips, long eyelashes, reddened cheeks, golden eyeshadow and eyeliner…! Oh, you will look like the princess of heaven! My, I can't wait!» mom squealed and started jumping around like a little girl.

Finally… I can be Cinderella.

 **A/N: As always ploz tell me yer thoughts okai bai until next time ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's chapter 7! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

 ***DAY OF THE DANCE***

Okay, Yoshiki will get here soon… Gosh, I'm starting to get nervous already! My dress is ready, my shoes are ready… I just need to finish curling my hair… And add some rhinestones like Hinoe suggested. I curled the hot iron in my hair, careful not to touch my ear or any part of my skin. Heh… The curls are looking nice… I really do look like a princess from the 1800s!

I smiled at my reflection in the bathroom-mirror. I feel truly beautiful… When I turned the curling-iron off, I started putting some glue on fake rhinestones and putting them on different spots in my hair. When the glue dried after a few minutes I started spinning around in my dress, overjoyed and excited.

I went downstairs so that I could immediately run out with Yoshiki before mom could come down to take a picture or whatever. If she ever sees me with him, she won't let me out of the house. Like, at all. Only mom was home, so it will be easier to escape. Okay, everything should go smoothly… hopefully.

 ***DING DONG!***

That was the signal. Faster than light, I shut the door behind me, grabbed the person that had pressed the doorbell and pulled him behind a bush that was underneath the my room's balcony. «G-Geez, you scared me. You didn't even give me time to look at you,» Yoshiki muttered. «Shh!» I hissed out when I heard the door open.

Mom came out, wearing a surprised face and yelling: «Ayumiiii?! Did you leave already?!»I covered Yoshiki's mouth just in case. Mom sighed and mumbled: «Too bad… Oh well.» Disappointed, mom went back inside and slammed the door behind her.

I sighed in relief and removed my hand from his mouth, looking at him as we were still hiding behind the bush. A familiar warmth, heated up my cheeks when I finally could take a close look at Yoshiki.

His costume was a very traditional, English prince's outfit. It was colored in a shade of blue that was slightly darker than my hair-color. He even wore one of these fancy white napkins that englishmen used to tuck in the neckline of their outfits and those golden thingies on his shoulders. The buttons on his suit were also golden and he had on a pair of dark-blue pants. Wow… This is the first time I've seen him with throughly groomed hair too!

Seeing me as I was clearly checking him out, he chuckled and said: «Guess I'm not the only one who's speechless here.» «W-What do you mean?» I mumbled. He smirked at me and huskily whispered: «Didn't you notice? I was staring at you, very intensily just now. This is the first time I've seen you in a dress. Wait, no….»

Huh? I don't think I've ever worn a dress in front of a boy before! Well, except… Oh my god… I remember. The friend I had at the hospital… It was a boy! Seeing my shock, Yoshiki gently shook my shoulders and asked: «What is it?» «Ah… Nothing… Let's go,» I said, getting up, Yoshiki holding my hand. «Wait! First…» Yoshiki stopped me and handed me something he had hid with his white arm. I once again started blushing when my hands touched the leaves of the cerise-colored rose-bouquet.

«Yoshiki… Wow, thank you som much! Could these be… from your garden?» I blurted out. Without thinking, we both started walking as he had that coversation. He smiled at my reaction and replied: «Yep. You should've seen my mother's face when I told them that they were for you.» «Huh? They know me?» I asked. He answered: «Ah, yeah… They remember you from— .»

He stopped talking, as if someone had flicked a switch in his mind. «Remember me from…?» I said. He shook his head and continued walking. «I can't really figure you out at times, Yoshiki,» I said. He breathed out a laugh and muttered: «That should be my line. I can't tell if you like me or not.» I didn't answer him, 'cause I really didn't know myself. Do I really like Yoshiki…?When we finally could see our school in a close distance, Yoshiki looked deeply into my eyes and earnestly said:

«I forgot to tell you… You look absolutely beautiful tonight.»

Like a bonus to the sweet words, he brought my hand close to his lips and sweetly kissed it before leading me to the gymnasium where the dance was being held.

…

«Ayumi! Oh my god, you look so stunning!» Seiko squealed out and pulled me out of Yoshiki's arms to hug me. Seiko herself was dressed like Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_. «Thank you so much!» I said and smiled. «Wow… They sure pimped up this place a bit!» Yoshiki blurted out next to me. «Right, right? I love it like this, though!» Seiko said. The entire gymnasium was filled with balloons, speakers and colored lights. A lot of couples were dancing or getting snacks and drinks from the tables.

«Ahhhh, we need someone to start the waltz! Could you love-birds do that? It'll be way more special if Romeo and Cinderella dances first!» Seiko requested and smirked at us. L-Lovebirds!? Yoshiki's face lit up and he immediately responded: «You don't need to ask twice. Let's do this, Ayumi!» Before I could protest, Yoshiki was already pulling me to an open spot on the dancefloor. He positioned himself and my arms without asking and Seiko made the lights focus on the two of us, also earning the attention of all the other students.

«Yoshiki… I-I don't remember anything…!» I whispered. He furrowed his eyebrows and stroked my waist. «Shh… Just follow my lead,» he said, wating for the music to play. «Yoshiki…!» I hissed out, panicking when _The Swan_ BY Saint-Seans started playing, one of my favourites after Debussy.

«Calm down. Imagine that this is like when we were together at you place… Dancing, without anyone watching… Just the two of us,» he whispered. I took a deep breath and nodded. Alright… Just me and Yoshiki… Dancing. Gradually calming down, Yoshiki took the first step. As if I just followed footsteps in the snow, I immediately knew what to do. I went with the flow and his graceful steps. I even forgot that there were hundreads of students watching us starting the dance.

Huh… Is this how Cinderella felt when she was dancing with the prince?

Even after the song ended and after we earned a huge applause from the audience, Yoshiki still didn't let go of my hand. We went out of the dancefloor and to the table with the drinks instead. Pouring me a glass, I gladly had a drink with Yoshiki.

«Hey… Thanks a lot,» I muttered. «For what?» he asked. «Um… You really builded up my confidence back there… Thanks,» I gratefully said. «Ayumi… It was just yourself. You could've easily just said "Fuck this shit! I'm leaving!". But you didn't. Those are guts,» he said. I smiled at him and drank another sip. I guess… I don't regret going with Yoshiki at all.

«Excuse me. Can I borrow Cinderella for a moment?»

My heart jumped as I heard Mochida-kun's quote in front of us . There wasn't anyone next to him, so I assumed that he didn't have a date for tonight. No way.

«Ah… Sorry, Yoshiki,» I said. He was glaring at Mochida-kun for a moment but slowly nodded at me. Satoshi took my hand and took me to right by the ladies' bathroom.

«Um… Don't you have a date?» I asked. Mochida-kun shook his head. «Woah… That's surprising! I-I mean, you're so popular with girls. I thought anyone would ask you eventually,» I said. It took about 20 seconds before he replied: «They did too.»

My eyes widened. «Then, why-.» His bangs were covering his eyes when he cut off my words: «I refused all of them. Do you know why?» «U-Um…» I was speechless. Eveything was really quiet, until Mochida-kun all of sudden pinned me against the wall.

«I was sure that you would come back to me. I know that you like me, Shinozaki… I just guess you like Yoshiki way more. I don't get that…» he muttered. W-What?! He knew!? The look he was giving me… I had never seen Mochida-kun that way before… Does that mean… Yoshiki was right about him?!

He sighed and mumbled: «I wanted to get over it. But I can't now, with the way you're now. You look so amazing… I can't hold back!»

«M-Mochida… Ah!»

My breathing got hitched when Mochida-kun roughly started to suck on my neck and grope my breast through my dress.

«W-Whaa-?! Mochida-kun! Stop that!» I yelled, trying to shake me off. He didn't stop. In fact, he moved his mouth even lower, close to my breasts. No…! He really is just how Yoshiki described him…! No… Why was I so mean to Yoshiki?! He really did just want to protect me…

Oh Yoshiki…!

Mochida-kun tightly clenched my wrist in his fist and asked in a really smug voice: «What's the matter? Yoshiki usually does this to you, doesn't he? Isn't this the same?» Huh? How does he know?! No… This isn't the same! I feel sick when Mochida-kun is doing this… But when Yoshiki does it…

… I feel so loved.

Oh… Why was I always so cold to Yoshiki?!

He never wanted to hurt me!

Yoshiki…

…

«YOU BASTARD!» said the person who most probably was the one who was able to push Mochida-kun off me. Could it be…? I opened my eyes and prayed to God that it was him…

«Yoshiki!» I yelled out, my eyes watering in relief. Judging by the huge, red mark on Mochida-kun's cheek, Yoshiki had punched him. Yoshiki lifted me up into his arms, stroked my hair and soothingly said: «I'm so sorry… If only I came with you…» I shook my head and whimpered out: «Don't say that! I don't know what would've happened if you came later!» «Oh, Ayumi…» he whispered out and tightly hugged me.

«Tch… You asshole…» Satoshi hissed out as he got up. Yoshiki glared at him and said: «You better keep your hands off of my girl of you want to make it through highschool.»

Mochida-kun laughed extremely loudly and breathed out: «HAH! _YOUR GIRL_!? You just want to fuck her, Yoshiki!» Yoshiki's eyes widened and he shouted: «Shut the fuck up! I'll break all of your fingers! That's just what you want, you rapist!» He stopped laughing, but was still grinning as he said: «Oh? Those moans I heard from her and the smoochy sounds I heard from the men's bathroom don't lie! And those things are the things I just did! How are you different from me, then?»

Yoshiki opened his mouth, but closed it, looking frustrated. Mochida-kun grinned again and said: «Hmph. See? If I'm a rapist, then you're a rapist too, Yoshiki Kishinuma.» Yoshiki lowered his head in shame, tears welling up in his eyes. No… I need to speak up.

«No! You don't know anything!» I yelled. Mochida-kun turned to me and mumbled: «Huh?» Tears streamed down my cheeks as I thought back on all the times Yoshiki had met me in my room. Every time he pleasured me… He did it with love. That's why I felt disgusted when Mochida-kun did the same.

«Yoshiki… Yoshiki is different…» I whimpered out. I gave Mochida-kun the coldest glare I could muster up. I felt Yoshiki's shocked eyes looking at me as I screamed out as loud as I could:

«YOSHIKI IS SPECIAL! THAT'S WHY I LET HIM HAVE HIS WAY WITH ME!»

«A-….Ayu-….» Yoshiki stammered out at my quote. I turned to Yoshiki with a smile and whispered: «It's true… You are the only one who are allowed to do that to me.» Yoshiki's lips were shaking and a single tear streamed down his cheek. «Ugh… I'm done,» Mochida-kun groaned out and went back to the gymnasium with loud steps.

…

I ran into Yoshiki's arms and whispered: «Take me home, Yoshiki…. I want to go home now…» I felt him nod against my neck. «Thank you, Ayumi…» he whispered and took a hold of my hand to take me home.

Yeah… Now I know why I always let Yoshiki do stuff to me.

 **A/N: SATOSHI YE BASTARD. Anyways, plz tell me your thoughts! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Shit's going down from now on! Be prepared and plz enjoy ;3**

Yoshiki's hand is so warm… He was walking in front of me, still holding my hand like he was ever since we left the dance. What are you thinking right now, Yoshiki? About your fight with Mochida-kun? Are you mad at me or anyone at all? If only I could read your mind... He was walking a bit faster me, his face turned to me so I couldn't read his expression. I want to talk to him…

All of sudden, Yoshiki stopped walking and turned to me.

«A-Ah!» I squealed out. He gave me a warm smile and said: «We'll get close to your place in just a few minutes. If you don't want to be seen with me, I could just drop you off here.» I immediately felt a really bitter taste in my mouth when he said that. No… After eveything that's happened, I don't want to walk alone just yet. But, I don't want to risk being seen together by my parents either.

«Yoshiki… Don't leave me just yet… Please,» I said. Yoshiki narrowed his eyes at me as if saying «it's my pleasure», and kept walking a bit ahead of me. I quickly catched up with him. When I did, I melted my hand into his, earning a surprised jerk from him, but he instantly recovered from the small shock.

«Y'know Ayumi… You really saved me back there,» he said when we could see my house in the distance. «Huh?» I mumbled. He chuckled and said: «Satoshi made a good point. In fact, I've done way worse things to you. But… You said I was special.» When he said "special", I could see him turn slightly red.

«If you hadn't said anything… I would've agreed with Satoshi. Thank you, Ayumi,» he said, gratefully. «Mm…» I mumbled and gently smiled. I know that now. I know that Yoshiki already has become someone special in my life. Very… Special…

«Well then… Here we are,» Yoshiki said when we were by the porch to the mansion. «Yeah… Thanks a lot for walking me home,» I said gratefully. «Don't mention it… I told you that day, didn't I? I would do anything to protect you tonight… I'll always do that, actually. That's what I've decided,» he said, preparing his hands to wrap them around me. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to just let our lips touch as we embraced, right there…

It was a short, but sweet kiss. What made the lingering memory even sweeter, was when he whispered: "Sweet dreams, baby" in my ear before letting me go inside. Gosh… My heart is beating so fast… I opened the door to the mansion, suprised that the lights in the hallway were on. Oh no…

My blood turned into ice when I was met by the cold gazes of mom and dad, who both were standing right in front of me.

«I'm so very disappointed in you, Ayumi. And shocked, that you actually went with the disgrace of a man who did that to you that day,» mom said, obviously angry. «M-Mom… I…I…» I stuttered out, unable to formulate sentences.

«Why did you go with him? And even more importantly, why was he kissing you?!» dad asked with a scary look roaming in his eyes. Just as I was about to answer, I heard the door open behind me.

«Ayumi! I forgot to give you the bouquet!»

Oh no.

Even Yoshiki stopped moving when he saw my parents standing there, glaring at him. «Oh… Mr. And Mrs. Shinozaki! I am so sorry for not knocking. I just… I…»

«SHUT YOUR MOUTH!» dad shouted, scaring the two of us. We both stopped talking, like he commanded. «Ayumi. Go up to your room,» mom demanded in a very strict voice. «Mom… Why? Why can't I just be with the one I want, even though he just made one bad first-impression!?» I asked. «Yes! I don't know why you two dislike me so much! I would never do anything to hurt your daughter! She's just as precious to me as she is to you!» Yoshiki said. Yoshiki…

Dad sighed and walked forward, towards Yoshiki. Oh no… Something bad is going to happen! When dad was close enough, he raised his hand into the air and suddenly threw it against Yoshiki's face.

 _ ***SLAP!***_

That traumatizing sound was followed by Yoshiki falling down on the floor along with the bouquet, the petals flying into the air. «Yoshiki!» I yelled out, running towards him and stroking his red and swollen cheek. I shed a million tears as I processed what dad had just done. «I'm okay, Ayumi… I'm okay…» he soothingly whimpered.

«Ayumi! Don't make me drag you up to your room!» mom said, pulling me away from Yoshiki's arms. «NO! Let me go, mom! Please!» I yelled out, desperately running towards him, but getting restrained by mom. «Ayumi… Just listen to them…» Yoshiki whispered, discouraged. «Yoshiki…No! I…» Just before dad slammed the door in his face, I managed to yell out:

«I can't stand not being with you!»

For a brief second, I could see Yoshiki's face lighten up right before the massive door covered it and mom locking me inside my own room.

…

My phone ringed again, to my relief. The few seconds before I answered it, I thought about how the window was locked. I thought about how painful the three straight days I've been trapped in my room have been. I thought about how this night was just like the first night Yoshiki broke into my room. I thought about how dad had locked the window and hid the key I thought about how much I missed Yoshiki.

How much I missed his sweet words. How much I missed his face. How much I missed his soft touch and tender kisses… But one of those things I missed came back the moment I answered the call.

«Yoshiki….! Can you come now?» I whimpered out and held my phone close to my ear. «I think, yeah. The mark on my cheek has healed enough for my mom to stop worrying. Even if she stops me, I'll get to you somehow! I promise!» Yoshiki desperately yelled from the other side. Yoshiki… He actually wants to do that much for me….

Yoshiki tried to get to me the past three days, but after his parents saw that mark on his cheek, they wouldn't let him leave until the wound had healed. «Yoshiki… I can't take this any longer! I hate my parents! I just want to see you!» I whimpered out. «Ayumi…» he whispered with sadness in his voice.

«I just can't stop thinking about you. It's driving me insane…»

«Yoshiki….» I hissed out, violently wiping away my tears. Huh…? From the other side, I could hear loud footsteps, as if Yoshiki was walking down a street. «Sorry… I gotta go!» was the last thing I heard before he suddenly hung up.

Oh… I guess he really isn't coming after all… Oh! I laid down on my bed, extremely depressed by the fact. I want to see him… I want to see him so badly!

 ***BANG BANG! BANG!***

I instantly turned to the window, my eyes getting filled with hot tears when I saw Yoshiki hastily banging on the window. But, the relief turned into frustration when I remembered that I couldn't unlock the window. I shook my head to Yoshiki, but he still tried.

I'm sorry, Yoshiki... All this happened because of me…

 ***CRAAAASH!***

Looking back up at him, my eyes widened when I saw Yoshiki flying through my window, the million pieces of shattered glass raining down around him. «Yoshiki!» I yelled out and went to help him up, removing the pieces of glass that were stuck in his skin.

«Why… Just why would you do that?!» I yelled at him. «I told you that time! I would break the window the next time you locked it!» he yelled back. Right… But, I didn't think he would take that so seriously.

Overflowing with emotions, I ran into his burly arms and made us sit down on his bed. «Don't ever leave me like that… Don't let my parents control us!» I said. «I won't ever do that again… I promise…» he whispered, holding me close.

…

«Ayumi… I want to tell you something,» Yoshiki said after a few minutes of cuddling. We were both lying down on my bed nestling together. «Hm?» He turned my face to his and said: «I… I know that you were hospitalized for a long time when you were 11 years old.»

W-What?! «How do you know that?» I asked, reflecting several possibilities. Yoshiki sighed and muttered: «You really don't remember me, do you…?» Huh…? What does he mean?

He breathed out a chuckle and whispered: «In those months, my father was diagnozed with liver cancer. I was depressed at that time of course, but I had someone to light up that time of depression.» No way…

Yoshiki looked at me and said: «A girl who went to the same school as me, and who was staying at the room next to the one my dad was in. I saw her, every single day while you stayed there.»

Oh my god…

«Yoshiki! Don't tell me that… You were the boy I met at the hospital!» I blurted out, still shocked. His eyes widened and he whispered: «So… You remember that you had a friend… But you didn't remember who I was?» I nodded. Holy crap, I can't believe that was him! That's why he called me by my first name ever since day 1!

«Ayumi… Do you want to know why I thought you were so similar to Cinderella?» Yoshiki asked. He sounded a lot more serious than I've ever heard him sound. Oh… «Yes…» I said. Yoshiki took a hold of my hands and said:

«Ever since the first time I saw you at the hospital… I noticed that you were hiding how much you were actually hurting. All of those tests, the shots the gross medicines… You had to endure all of that, yet you didn't say a word about how much you were in pain… Just like Cinderella.»

«Oh…» I gasped out. Yoshiki held my hands tighter and continued:

«No matter how much the ones closest to her dragged her down and how much they hurt her… Cinderella never stood up for herself. She never rebelled.»

«Yoshiki…» I whispered, seeing his frustrated expression. Almosgt as if he was scolding me, he hissed out:

«I remember… I wanted to yell at you that you needed to just be honest. Tell them that it hurts, tell them what you want! And even if they don't fulfill your wishes, there's still nothing to regret about being honest! And do you know what upsets me the most?! You're still like that, Ayumi! You're never honest when it comes to your desires! You're not even honest with yourself! That's why you'll never admit how much you want to be with me…»

Yoshiki! I can't… hold it…!

I let out all of my feelings at that second when I pulled Yoshiki closer to let him hover his body over me. «A-…Ayumi?» he whispered, shocked at my move. I looked into his eyes and said: «You said that you wanted me to be honest…? Then, take me.»

His eyes widened and he stuttered out: «W-What?! Take you?!» I nodded, my cheeks getting warm. «I don't want our story to end like Romeo and Juliet's. So before it's too late… Take me.»

He narrowed his eyes and muttered: «I'm sorry for making someone like you say such a thing.» I was still waiting for a reply. I know that I'm being honest by telling Yoshiki to fully take my virginity. But he seemed bitter about it.

«Don't misunderstand… I want to make love to you, Ayumi,» he said, shyly. «Then, why?» I asked. «Do you… Do you want to be mine? Because, that's what it means to me when anyone has sex with me,» he said. Oh… His. After this… I'll belong to Yoshiki… Do I really want to belong to Yoshiki?

«…Yes. Make me yours, Yoshiki,» I whispered, pulling his face closer to mine. «Ayumi…» he breathed out before roughly kissing me and almost instantly pulling my nightgown down. I'm not scared… I want Yoshiki.

«Yoshiki… That's not fair…» I whispered and started tugging on hsi shirt. He smiled at me and unbuttoned his shirt and his pants, throwing both of them to the side. «Ayumi… I still can't believe this… I've been wanting to do this for so long…» Yoshiki whispered and gently nibbled on the buds of my breasts while moving his hand down my stomach and towards my womanhood.

«Hn… Ahhh…» I squeaked out. I felt Yoshiki smile against my nipples. Then, he fully insterted his hand in my panties.

«Y-Yoshiki… Stop… teasing me….!» I whined out. «Sorry… But I can't stop looking at your expression. It's really sexy…» he whispered and put his lips against mine once again. He gently sweeped my tongue with his own, making my mind go completely blank… Or rather getting filled with Yoshiki.

«Ayumi… Do you want me?» Yoshiki whispered against my neck. At first I didn't know what he meant, but my entire body got got when I felt his manhood press against my most private area.

«Yes… Please, Yoshiki…!» I begged him. I had never felt such desire before. I wanted Yoshiki so badly… I wrapped my arms around him, wanting to hold him close. «Nothing will ever be the same again after this… Are you ready for that?» Yoshiki asked. I nodded. «Alright…» he whispered and positioned himself.

«Ayumi… Be mine…» was the last thing he whispered before he put himself inside of me and made me his. I didn't think it would feel this amazing. Yoshiki has feelings for me… I know that now. The way he filled me with his love, confirmed that for me. If only morning would never come… I never want to have that bitter taste of reality ever again…

Why… Just why did I have to fall in love with the man I can't be with?

 **A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH *fangirls* Hope you enoyed! Only a few chapters left! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: God, after this there'll only be one chapter left! PLZ ENJOY WHILE IT LASTS ;3**

 _Hey… Ayumi, wake up._

«Mn…» I groaned out and let out a little squeak when my eyes got hit by an intense sunlight. When I got used to it, I opened my eyes and smiled at Yoshiki who was gently shaking me by the shoulders to wake me up.

«Is it morning?» I asked. Yoshiki nodded. I blushed at the memory of last night. I… I really enjoyed it. Even though it hurt at first, it felt amazing shortly after. Plus, Yoshiki was very gentle with me. I seriously thought that he would be really rough.

«Ayumi… Thanks for giving me the best night of my life,» Yoshiki whispered in my ear and kissed me on the cheek. His toned muscles made me a little nervous as we both still were lying down on my bed, naked. «R-Really? The best?» I asked, surprised. He nodded and chuckled. «I will officialy remember it as the day Ayumi Shinozaki became mine,» he said. Yeah, that's not embarassing at all!

«But honestly… Last night was really amazing,» Yoshiki whispered. I shyly nodded. Yoshiki put on his shirt and pants, letting me enjoy the view of his naked form.

«I should probably get out of here… But before I go, there's something I have to ask you,» he said. Right… Mom and dad can't see him now. When he was fully dress, he reached out his hand towards me. «Ayumi Shinozaki. Are you willing to leave everything behind and stay with me, in my home, with me and my family?» he asked in earnesty.

What…? Leave everything…behind? «What?» I mumbled. «I told my parents about our situation, and they said you could escape from your parents and live with us. 'Cause they remember you from the hospital, and they quite like you. And if you worry about our financial situation, then remember that we're richer than the average japanese family,» he said.

No way… Did his parents really say that? They're far too kind. But… I really don't think running awau is the right thing to do. My house…. My family… Just to be with Yoshiki? «Why are you asking me this?» I asked. «Your parents will never accept me. No matter what we say or what we do, they'll still hate me. So…» He stared into my eyes and was about to continue, when:

«You… YOU BASTARD! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!»

Oh no…!

«Yoshiki, go!» I yelled as a reflex. Yoshiki didn't react. He still had his hand reached out to me and yelled: «It's either your family or me. Hurry up and choose!» But with my parents running towards us, I couldn't think straight and only sit there, my entire body shaking.

«Argh! You're giving me a headache!» Yoshiki yelled out, really frustrated. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered: «I'll come back tonight,» before going to the balcony. What?! He's going to jump!? Why not just climb down like usually?!

«Yoshiki, don't!» I yelled at him, as he prepared himself for jumping down. Even my parents seemed to react on this. «Young man, get down from there!» dad yelled. «I won't! Even if I die now, at least I won't regret dying for Ayumi!» he screamed.

«Huh…?» me and mom whispered in sync. While standing on the balcony, Yoshiki turned his head to us. He was crying…. Because of me. His breathing uneven because of his crying, he yelled out:

«I'm madly in love with your daughter, so I won't regret it one bit if I die for her, do you hear me!? I LOVE HER, GODDAMMIT!»

Yoshiki…. NOOO!

Before I could stop him, he had already jumped off the balcony. «YOSHIKIIII!» I yelled after him, restrained by dad. «LET ME GO! I HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!» I yelled, tears almost spraying out of my eyes. «Ayumi…» mom whimpered out. I didn't regret saying that I hated them. Because I really did. They never gave Yoshiki a chance. He even yelled out that he loved me so loudly, yet they let him hurt himself!

I hate them… I just want to leave them….

…

The full moon is out once again. I am once again wearing my pink nightgown. I am once again waiting for Yoshiki. The only thing that is different tonight is…

… I am thinking of me and Yoshiki.

I know I shouldn't leave my family and just live with Yoshiki'd family. Yeah, I know that they remember me as Yoshiki's childhood friend, but… They'll have to take care of me. I'll just be a nuisance for them, won't I? Then it won't be any different from staying here and being locked in my room forever.

And who knows…? Maybe Yoshiki's parents will end up hating me, just like my parents started hating Yoshiki. Argh…! I tightly clutched my hair in my hands. Why… Just why did all this have to happen!? Just because Yoshiki one day was like «I want to make a move on her, even though we haven't seen each other for about six years and she might not even remember me, but whatever!»

And because of that… I would blame Yoshiki. But if I had just rejected Yoshiki the first time, I wouldn't have become this drawn to him. If only… Ugh, if only he didn't exist! The more I thought about what I wanted to do, the more I understood just where my heart truly belonged.

I want to be with Yoshiki… More than anything!

I know that I maybe should've thought more about how upset my parents would become when they notice that I've disappeared. But while I was packing up some assentials and some stuff I just wanted to bring… all I could think about was Yoshiki.

I packed some of my favourite clothes, accesories and some of my stuffed animals. Except for a pair of jeans and a red dress. I undressed and put on those. I want to be with Yoshiki… I want to be with Yoshiki… That was the only thing that was ringing in my head the entire time while I packed. Those times I acted so coldly towards Yoshiki… They were all influenced by my confusion and denial. I didn't want to fall in love with Yoshiki. I couldn't fall in love with Yoshiki. If I did, I knew that my world would collapse. But I guess…

…This collapsing world…it's not that bad.

I was just going to close my suitcase, but stopped when I heard the voice I longed to hear ever since Yoshiki left.

«Ayumi!»

I grabbed my suitcase and immediately went out on the balcony and looked below me, on the ground. Yoshiki was sweating and panting, he had obviously been running quite much.

«Yoshiki… Are you okay?» I asked. He hadn't catched his breath yet, so he could only nod at me. «Take your time…» I said. So he did. He slowly breathed in and out, until he could finally talk normally.

«I can't wait any longer, Ayumi,» he started. I nodded, clenching my fists. It was at that moment I started to deeply reflect on what I'd just done.

I actually wanted to leave everything behind, just to stay with the man who had forced himself upon me. The man who lit up that dark time when I was in the hospital. The man who always had shown me how much he loved me and had to endure every time I threw harsh words at him. The man who had stolen my heart ever since he first smiled at me several years ago, without me realizing it. I had locked those feelings away, into my heart.

To his surprise, I threw my suitcase down from the balcony, making a loud _bang_ noise. «Ayumi… Are you…» Yoshiki stammered out when he saw the suitcase that had landed right next to him. I don't know why my eyes got watery when I reached out my arms and whimpered out: «Yoshiki, please… Take me with you!»

He narrowed his eyes at me and his lips curled into a huge grin as he stretched out his arms towards me. Apparently he thought that I was going to climb down like he usually does. But I wanted to make him feel the way I felt when he jumped.

When I started to lift myself up to stand on the edge of the balcony, Yoshiki's eyes widened. «The fuck are you doing!? Get down from there!» he yelled at me. I didn't stop though. This was revenge. When he saw that I was going to jump, he strecthed his arms even more, just to catch me. I took a deep breath and jumped off the balcony, hoping that Yoshiki would catch me.

Haaa… That feels nice…

Yoshiki's breath on my neck made my heart slow down from the adrenaline I got from that intense moment. «Heh…Ha….Ahahaha…» I laughed out while Yoshiki was holding me as I was laying on top of him on the ground. «Hahahahaha!» Yoshiki laughed out in joy too, tickling my neck with his breath.

After a few minutes of laughing, we stood up. I was going to grab my suitcase too, but Yoshiki grabbed it instead. He looked at me, very seriously and said: «There's no going back now, so I'll give you one more chance to think. Are you sure about this?»

He's right. There's no going back now. But, I know where I belong.

«I want to ask you about it too… I mean, what if you regret living with me? What if I have some ugly habits that will break your ideas about me?» I asked. Yoshiki thought for a while at my question. Then, he closed his eyes and muttered: «Then, break my ideas about you. 'Cause…» He looked into my eyes and whispered:

«… I don't know what else I can do to stop loving you so much…»

New tears streamed down my cheeks and I ran into his arms once again. «Yoshiki…! Yoshiki..!» I called his name over and over again. «I'm addicted to you, Yoshiki… Even though you tried so much to satisfy me, I only want more and more… I want every single bit of you,» I whispered.

The way I confessed to him, made his cheeks turn really red. «Hehe… That's…» he muttered, scratching the back of his neck. Heh… I kinda want to make him more embarassed.

«I love you,» I straight-up said. His eyes widened and his pressed his lips together and looked down on the ground, really embarrased. My gosh, he's so cute! «I love you!» I said again and gave him a short kiss on his lips. «A-Ayumi… S-Stop that, please,» he shyly mumbled. I ran my hand through his hair and once again kissed him. This one lasted a bit longer and left a sweet taste of desire on my tongue and lips.

Yoshiki grasped my hand and said: «Let's get out of here… If that's what you want.» I nodded at him and grasped his hand back. «Alright… Try to catch up with me,» Yoshiki said and started running ahead of me. He was way faster than me, but I could tell that he wasn't giving his all. Aww, it's because he doesn't want to exhaust me! Hehe… I didn't think an escape could be this much fun. We were laughing all the way and joking around all the way to Yoshiki's mansion.

That night, we ran… As Romeo and Cinderella.

 **A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww… Hope you enjoyed and PLZ REVIEW! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Last chapter… A huge thanks to everyone who have supported this story! I can't thank you guys enough! Well, PLZ ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER! ;3**

«My goodness, Yoshiki! And… Ayumi-chan!»

I immediately felt nostalgia when I heard that voice I hadn't heard in so many years and forgotten in so many years. Ayako… Kishinuma.

Yoshiki closed the door behind us and kindly took my coat. The mansion he lived in was just as big as the one I lived in, if not bigger. Yeah, his father is a business manager while his motehr is a lawyer. No wonder he lives in a house like this.

Yoshiki's mother was running towards us, still not aged a day. I remember her being in Yoshiki's father's room in the hospital when I used to visit that room to play with him. Her hair was still as light and flawless, like her face and skin. I feel kinda touched to know that she still remembers me.

When she got close enough, she cupped my cold cheeks and sweetly said: «You've grown so beautifully, Ayumi-chan! Goodness, no wonder Yoshiki fell for you!» «Mom!» Yoshiki yelled out, shyly crossing his arms.

She sighed and suddenly turned all serious. «Ayumi-chan… I know that the request was very sudden, but after Yoshiki told us about you being locked in your own room, I had to speak up!» she said. Yoshiki breathed out a slight laugh. «Her parents will hate you after this, mom,» Yoshiki said. «Well, let them! I can't let precious Ayumi-chan get kept in her room like a grandmother's doll!» she said, sincerely. Wow, am I really that important to her? Almost like I'm her daughter or something.

«Woah… Thank you so much, Kishinuma-san…» I said very gratefully and politely bowed to her, hearing Yoshiki trying to choke down a chuckle. Even Kishinuma-san giggled and said: «No need to be so polite, dear. Call me Ayako and make yourself at home.» I raised my head and said, once again: «Thank you so much!» I can't even believe that there are people as nice as her. How could a woman like her, create such a… pervert?!

…

«Darling, have you eaten dinner yet?» Ayako-san asked from the kitchen. Me and Yoshiki were relaxing on the couch, drinking some tea that Ayako-san had prepared for us. Even now… It's hard to digest all I've done in just a day. Yoshiki broke the window to my room, I dicovered that he was my childhood friend, we confessed to each other, he finally took my virginity and probably the most shocking thing… I ran away from home.

Even if I tell Seiko or Yui sensei, I know that they'll first think that I'm joking. How can good girl-student Ayumi Shinozaki who comes from such a respectable family run away from such a perfect life? Just to get together with a guy? Bullshit!

«Oh, yes! But… Um…» I twiddled my thumbs, too shy to admit that I was still hungry. As a part of the punishment, I only got one portion. Plus, mom made a salad today which isn't exactly the food I eat to become full. Yoshiki noticed this and yelled:

«She's famished, so you better give her the leftovers from the stake we just had!»

«S-STEAK!?» I blurted out, too hungry to reflect on my really bad behaviour. Ayako-san laughed and said: «Just a minute, dear!»

I turned to Yoshiki and whispered: «How did you know that I was hungry?» He chuckled and replied: «Why else would you be shy if you weren't hungry?» Ah, good point. Yoshiki is smarter than he looks.

…

«My gosh, that was delicious! You're a really good cook, Ayako-san!» I said after I finished the meal. «Thank you very much!» Ayako-san said, taking my plate to the dishwasher for me. Looking at the huge clock next to the TV, my eyes widened when I noticed how late it really was. Plus, we have school tomorrow.

«Right, uh.. Where am I going to sleep?» I asked. None of them said a word. Come on, is it really that embarrasing of a question!?

«My room, I guess…» Yoshiki mumbled. «WHAT?!» me and Ayako-san yelled in sync. «Yoshiki… Don't you dare…» Ayako-san hissed out, raising her fist into the air. «Don't worryyyy. I'll be nice to her,» he huskily whispered and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the stairs. «Woah, wait!» I yelled, but he kept dragging me to his room.

…

Yoshiki's room was… unexpectedly clean. I imagined his clothes being everywhere and the smell of sweaty gymsocks was missing… to my appreciation. It was replaced by a nice scent of manly cologne. What my gaze focused on first however, was the enormous collection of CD's right beside his bed.

«God… You have every Debussy CD that has ever existed!» I blurted out, looking through all of them without even asking for his premission. But judging by his reply, I guess he had allowed me, through telepathy.

«You thought you were the only one who liked classical music? Screw you, honey,» Yoshiki playfully said in a scolding voice. I showed my tongue to him and kept looking. Ah, Clair de Lune! I stopped looking through them when I saw that song title. Looking beside that huge stack of CD's, I noticed a CD-player which I put the CD in, waiting for Claire de Lune to play.

«It's a nice one, ain't it…?» Yoshiki muttered. I nodded. Clair de Lune… Dancing downstairs at the living room, like Cinderella… In my home…

 _Home…_

Involuntarily, I shed a few tears at the thought of leaving my family. They were good parents… Yet, I left them because of my selfish desires. Yoshiki sat down next to me and kissed my tears away. «You can still go back, if you regret coming with me.»

I didn't think I would even consider going back… After everything mom and dad have done to us, I mean. But… Running away like this and just live with a family I haven't seen for years… It doesn't feel right!

«I don't know… How are we even supposed to live like this? I can't suddenly start calling Ayako-san, mom!» I said. He gently ran his hand through my hair and said: «I know… Maybe you could just go back to them in a few months? Like, to teach them a lesson?»

I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. «What do you mean?» I asked in confusion. «It's almost as if you're saying "I'll run away for real if you guys don't give him a chance!" And then… Won't they be able to see us in a little different light?» he explained. I sighed and leaned my arms and head against his bed.

«I don't know… This is my parents we're talking about. The mother that locked me inside my own room. The father that slapped you. I don't think they'll even take me back after this. And if that happens, I'll…» Ugh, my stomach feels really weird when I even think of that.

«But, remember…» Yoshiki started and hugged me from behind. «This is up to you. No matter what you choose… You'll always find a home here, and you'll always be the most important person in the whole world to me.»

I turned to him and hugged him back, enjoying his warmth, his smell… And to think that all of that belonged to me now. I will be the only one to embrace him like this. I will be the only one that he can share all of his feelings with. I will hold the only lips he'll ever kiss, and the only body he'll make love to.

I will be the only one that's his.

«Yoshiki…» I breathed out, before he powerfully pressed his lips against mine. Holding my cheeks, he lifted my face up so that he could increasingly make the kiss sweeter and deeper. It lasted for almost an eternity, which gave me more than enough time to remember those bittersweet childhood memories from when I was in the hospital…

Yoshiki… I didn't know it then, but… I really didn't know how important you were to me when I was a kid.

I'm not sure what would've happened if we weren't there for each other at that time…

The thought scares me…

 ***4 YEARS LATER***

«Oh, welcome! Please, come in!»

Oh crap… They're here! They're here! Yoshiki, who was next to me by the staircase noticed me being all nervous, rubbed my back and said: «It's gonna be alright, Ayumi. At least you know that they won't be completely mad at you. And… They've learned to respect me a bit now, haven't they?» «It depends… Ugh, I'm just scared that they will start a fight from the moment they see you!» I blurted out.

«Ayumi…» he groaned out and clapsed his heavy arm onto my shoulder. «If it helps you, I won't try to fight back, even if they do,» he said to reassure me. «I guess that kinda helps… Thanks a lot,» I said gratefully.

«Ayumi-chan! Yoshiki! Come down please!»

I took a deep breath, grasped Yoshiki's hand and gave him one last look before going down the stairs. I haven't seen them for about two years. Only a few phonecalls to know what school I got into and stuff, but nothing else! Gosh, it feels like I'm on a date or something! Alright… Calm down. They're… A little proud of me at least, since I got into such a good university and got a great job as a manga artist. They won't be that mad at me… like when they visited me for the first time.

My hand that was tightly clenching Yoshiki's when I saw their faces at the end of the hallway, waiting for us, along with Ayako-san and Isao-san. I gulped and tried to keep my composure when we got close enough to greet them.

«Hi mom… Hi dad,» I started. Huh…? Mom's eyes are shining a bit. Dad looked down on my finger that had a diamond ring on it and said: «I forgot to congratulate you on the phone last month… Congratulations, you two.» Me and Yoshiki gave each other a warm smile. I didn't think that he would do it that early, but… Yoshiki has never been patient, shall we say.

«Um…mom and dad… I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have done what I did a few years back. But… I don't regret it,» I started saying. In four years, I still hadn't apologized properly. That's why Ayako-san decided to invite them for dinner.

Mom pressed her lips together, trying to keep her tears hidden. «I… I don't feel like I can ever be truly happy unless I'm with Yoshiki. That's why I left. That doesn't mean that I don't love you guys anymore!» I said.

«Oh… Ayumi!»

Before I knew it, I was trapped in an embrace with my dearest mother, Asuka Shinozaki.

«Ayumi… We love you too… So much!» she whimpered out, holding me tightly. After all these years that seemed like they lasted for over a decade, I had waited so long to feel a mother's love and warmth. I wrapped my arms around her back and held her even tighter.

…

«So… The dinner wasn't so bad, eh?» Yoshiki asked. «Well, they left without you getting a red mark, so I say they like you!» I said and giggled. «Hey…» he mumbled and nuzzled his nose in my hair. «You were really brave back there…»

«I just told them what was on my mind… That was a load off, thank god,» I mumbled. «Hehe… Now, want some of my sweet lovin'?» Yoshiki slyly asked, giving me a slow lick on the earlobe, making me shudder in pleasure.

«You're so bad…» I whispered and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, pushing him down on the bed.

«Hey… Ayumi?» Yoshiki mumbled in between kisses. «Hm?» I mumbled. «This might me REALLYYY cheesy, like in those romantic movies, but… I love you,» he said. I tried my best not to laugh at that sincere moment, so I nodded at him and whispered: «I love you too, Yoshiki…»

He smiled and pulled me in for another kiss, repeating the events that have happened so many times during those four long years. I guess… An ending like this is not all bad.

At least my ending wasn't as tragic as Juliet's…

Because in the end… I would stay with Romeo, for as long as I lived.

 **A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED ROMEO AND CINDERELLA! What did you like? What didn't you like? Go ahead and tell me your thoughts! Not kidding, right after I upload this chapter I'll be travelling to Sweden! Gosh, I can't wait! Oh well, hope you guys will enjoy the rest of the holidays too! Merry Christmas, or as we say in Norway:**

 **God Jul! ;3**

 **Senpai's Boo is out ;3**


End file.
